Love Bites! The Final Bite!
by VampGrl1234
Summary: The 3rd and last of the Love Bites! Trilogy. Read for more information. Please Read Love Bites and Love Bites back first.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It started with an innocent trip to Spain. My only worry was my first plane ride and meeting his family. That was my only concern. But then we snuck out. I knew it was wrong but I wanted to have fun. Sneaking out I knew my only fear was getting into trouble latter.

What silly fears. Man, if I knew then what I know now I would laugh at myself for those pitiful fears. I do blame myself for what happened. Sure he was coming after us anyway. But I had to stop. I was picture happy with my new camera and on my first trip. I had to stop to take that last picture. Funny, I have no idea if that picture even came out. Do I still own that camera? Maybe I left it behind. Why am I rambling again?

Now all those seem so long ago. As I look down on the world from my seat I think about the past how I struggled as a human. Now I can everything I want in a matter of seconds. I am treated like royalty for no reason. I have everything in the world I could ever dream of. But I am still not happy. Its not that I want more. I want less.

I want to be alive again. To be able to run in the grass. To sleep in on week ends and wake up early on other days. All those things I complained about as a human, now I take them for granted. I want to live again. But I will never be able to have a life again. So here is sit. Waiting, for time to pass. I don't know what I am waiting for. What could I? Nothing. That's it. At least when I had a life I had things to do.

AN: The Final Bite. The last book in the Love Bites Trilogy. I want to quickly thank all my fans and supporters. Thank you and all your reviews. They keep the story alive. Also I know I said this is the last in the TRILOGY. But I MIGHT make a spin off or an aftermath pending on how things go. Also I have considered making this an actual book but changing names and such so it is a normal story. I was wondering that if I so would you approve? Once more thank you.


	2. Chapter 2 Setteling In

**Ch1. Settling In **

It was like my worst nightmare come true. I didn't ask of much of my friend as I went to see Maria and her mate. I asked them to protect Gwen for no more than 2 days. Maybe 3. But no more. I hurry home to stop Gwen and find her shot on the floor begging to be finished of. Then Chuck injected her so she'd die. How could he kill the one thing in the world that had meaning to me? I will practice my fire abilities and use them to kill every one that caused my beautiful Gwen to pass. Starting with Chuck.

Gwen is lying in my arms; her cold lifeless body still has this glow, this aurora to her. She looks as if death has not touched her yet. But with lack of a heartbeat and breathing I know for a fact I have lost her. I try to hold back the tears and focus on where I am going. I need a place to keep her body. A normal cemetery won't due. She deserves better than that.

A mausoleum? Might due. But it must be huge, and not creepy and sad. It must be warm and welcoming, and surrounded by flowers and somewhere where only I can visit. For I am all that matter to her. Dead, alive or vampire, we belong to each other and either way I will spend an eternity with her.

I kept running at speeds I never knew I could go until I came to a small clearing miles away from civilization and in this clearing was a small and cozy log cabin. It wasn't an old one, it was new. And a Toyota was parked in the front. Sure it was occupied, but I don't care.

I kicked the door down and I seemed to disturb the couple upstairs. I can hear the whispers from down here. I can also here someone picked up an object to fight me with. I can't use my fire powers here, but I can fight normally. I gently laid my dead princesses body on the red couch and heard foot steps coming down the steps.

I turned around and saw a normal looking man. He was in his jeans and a white t-shirt and he smelled like he was trying to have fun with who ever is upstairs. He had a shot gun in his shaky hands and looked terrified. I wonder if it has anything to do with my red eyes or Gwen's dead body on the couch.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked. I chuckled showing off my fangs.

"Thirsty." I answered taking a step to him. I had already had a bottle of synthetic blood, but I still crave Gwen's. But I need a new source and like Gwen human blood will over come any crave I have.

He fired his shot gun and I grabbed the bullet. It was a milometer from my nose and sat in-between my two fingers. The bullet was hot but it didn't bug me.

"Sorry was this supposed to hit me?" I asked. I quickly swung it back at him. It shot the bullet back and it struck him in-between the eyes. He falls back, dead on the wall, blood leaking from his face.

I knelt down by him and hear foot steps. I forgot his friend upstairs. I jolted up the steps and burst threw the wooden door. There was a skinny brunet with the phone pressed to her ear, and she screamed as she saw me. I tackled her and pined her to the bed and hissed showing my fangs. I wanted to suck her dry but I had a better idea.

"Go ahead. Call for help. Will anyone believe you?" I asked. I moved off her to look at her frightened face. "No seriously. GO. Leave, don't comeback, because I will kill you." I hissed getting off her. She scurried down the steps and screamed as she saw her love. "Now, I'll count to 5. 1…" but she was already in her car and driving off.

With a sigh I started to get the new house ready. But first I have a body I need to drain and I am thirsty. Sadly I will never be able to drink from my love again, but I need to adapt if I want to survive.

I walked downstairs and quickly drained my meal. It didn't taste as delicious as I had hoped. It was cold and lifeless. I think that's because he's dead. Anyway after he was drained I hug his body outside by a tree and put up a sign that read 'Intruders beware the Vampire'

But I don't think I'll have any visitors here soon. Then I walked back inside and picked up Gwen's limb body and carried her upstairs. I laid her down on the bed I just had the brunet pined to and sighed. This is not suitable for her. So I will go into town and get everything I need to make this a marvelous resting place.

I locked the doors and ran off to the nearest store which luckily was a mall. It was closed so I snuck in and grabbed everything I'd need. Luxury mattress, silk sheets of red and black, laces, candles and candle holders, paint and paint brushes. And this is all just for her room. I will come back for the other rooms on other days.

I also broke into a flower shop and took every last red and black flowers and vases. Her resting room will be a room fit for a queen.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I moved my beloved to a different bed as I worked on her room. I painted it a deep burgundy and the windows black. I nailed in the candleholders and added the bed canopy. Then I moved the filthy mattress and placed the luxury one I its place. I coved it with the finest red and black silk and now I decorate. I placed the flowers in vases and set them all around the room. And for the flowers missing vases I laid them surrounding the bed.

I placed the red, black, and white candles in place and lit all of them with my fingers. To be honest this room would make a fine gothic honeymoon suite, but it is only for Gwen as her resting place. I even bought her a dress to wear instead of her blood soaked outfit.

I slid her into her red and black lacy dress. It was like a prom dress, all puffy and lacy, but it will not be used for dancing. With tears in my eyes I set her on the matters and fixed her body. I placed her hand cupping around some red roses and on her chest. Then with the last bit of black lace I covered her and her to her resting place. But before I coved her still beautiful glowing face I kissed her lifeless lips hoping begging they would kiss back. But I knew better.

"Good night. My sweet Gwen. I promise I will not rest until those who have done this to you pay." And with that I covered her and left the dark room. Now all I need is a plan to get them back. And I can't double think it for if I do Maria will surely sense it and try to stop me.

"You can run, you can hide. But I will kill you all." I said hoping she got the message.

**AN: Ok sorry this is so short but it was all my small brain could manage at the time. Hope u enjoyed it. Please Review and let me know if you did. **


	3. Chapter 3 Fore Sight

**Ch2 Fore Sight**

I was sitting in my home surrounded by all of Gwen and Trent's friends. Duncan seemed the most angry, well I can't blame him, Trent wants him dead more than anything. _I can go to town and run mad killing everything in my way everything_ Another vision. Trent's thinking of ways to handle this. He wants to make a deal with the Elders to resurrect Gwen or make Trent human. I can't think clearly. Duncan is yelling, Courtney nagging, Chuck trying to calm them down and visions of an apocalypse Trent will start all running threw my brain.

"We need to help Trent not seek revenge" Chuck said interfering.

"Help him? Why the hell should we help him? HE WANTS US DEAD!!" Duncan screamed his gold eyes shimmering with rage.

"This is all a misunderstanding." I said threw my aching head.

"Then help me understand Barbie. Because I am not helping that jerk until I know why I should." He said calming down slightly.

_Maybe I can just kill someone important and get on the media_ yet another vision.

"Arg my head. These visions are painful." I said putting my head in my lap. Chuck came and sat near me trying to comfort me.

"Hello? My explanation?" Duncan said annoyed.

"GWEN ISNT DEAD!" I yelled. The room fell silent.

"What do you mean? We all saw her..." Duncan said but Chuck stopped him there.

"I injected her with a sleeping serum. It allows a vampire who's been severely damaged to sleep and heal. She should wake up in a few days. But being a chosen daughter maybe even less, maybe a few hours. So we need to stop Trent because if he goes on his killing spree, he'll be killed and Gwen will be devastated." Chuck said.

_Madonna is in town this weekend. Wonderful. Her death will surely spin some heads. The concert is tomorrow. Bye bye Madonna _

"He's fixed on a plan. He strikes tomorrow." I said standing up. "We need to stop him."

"How? We don't even know where he is." Courtney said annoyed.

"Oh I must have forgotten to tell you. He's in the forest." I said grabbing my jacket and slipping the cool leather on my shoulders. "Get ready everyone, we're heading deep into the forest and we'll have to restrain a very special vampire."

"Maybe even a chosen son." Chuck said. I stopped and looked at him. "He dose fit the qualifications. He was the first S to be sane and have a human mate. He became human and vampire again, usually people die during second transformation, and his eyes are always red. Not to mention his power to control fire, a very hard element to control." He said. All the others looked at him confused.

"In history there are 5 chosen children that will be born. Vampires can sometimes tell, but mostly we can't. We found the first one, she is queen of the elders, Gwen is another, and I think Trent might be one." Chuck stopped and looked at Duncan. "Your one to." He said.

"How can you tell?" he asked.

"Gold eyes, mind reading. Very special." He said slipping his coat on.

"That leaves one left." Bridgett said looking a little confused.

"Well the one we have now has been there for years. We might not get the last one for years." Chuck said. "Now all vampires, and wolves lets get going." He said walking out the door to the car.

O0o0o0o0

The drive was painfully long. I mean literally painful. All these visions are pure murder. Never in my life had my visions caused me so much pain. I sat in the passenger seat directing my husband to the place where Trent was hiding. The wolves were running next to the car sniffing them out since my visions where blurry. Trent isn't stupid; he's had visions of being in Italy, France, New Zealand and in a forest not far from here. So we can't follow based on my visions alone.

"We're here." Chuck said.

"How do you know?" Duncan asked peaking from the back of the car. There next to the car was a rotting corps of a man and on him was a sign that read 'Intruders Beware of Vampires'

"I think we know." I said getting out of the car. We all started walking toward the house when I got another vision.

_They are here. I need to run out now when they don't expect it and slash all their throats. _

"He knows we're here." I said. Everyone stood still. "If we move he'll kill us all. He has it planned already." I said.

"What do we do?" Chuck asked.

"Wolves go back into human form, vampires, stand down." I said. I waited for them to follow my commands and took 3 steps forward.

"Trent! It's us. We came to talk to you. Just to talk. We didn't come for a fight. Hear us out." I said in a shaky voice. I saw his shape in the window and decided I need to say it. "Gwen's not dead." I said with an even shakier voice. He rapidly came out and grabbed my throat in a choking grip.

"It's all your fault. You were supposed to protect us. Now Gwen's dead and you lie to me?" he asked in a snarl. Then he chuckled evilly. "You die first." He snarled tightening his grip on my neck.

I got a quick vision but it was already happening. Chuck held a vampire hunter gun to Trent head. "Do it and I shoot." He warned Trent. I can see that even holding the weapon caused him slight pain, but he's willing to go threw it to protect me.

"Go ahead and shoot. I got nothing left anyway." He said tightening his grip and making me gasp for air.

"Duncan hold this for me." Chuck said making Duncan hold the gun. "If he tightens his grip one more time, shoot." He said before running into the house.

"DUDE!!!!" Duncan screamed obviously not wanting to be in his potions.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING?" Trent yelled looking back but Chuck was already in the house.

"Trent…….she's alive……trust me…." I said threw gasps for breath. He didn't listen. He just dropped me and ran inside after Chuck. I fell to the floor gasping for breath. Courtney tried to comfort me. "No….follow them, don't let him……do anything…..rash." I coughed out. Courtney picked me up and helped me walk into the cabin. I looked up and saw Trent trying to climb up the steps with Duncan holding him down.

It was utter hell. People screaming, visions flying, and profanities yelled from everywhere until it got silent. We heard small quite foot steps from upstairs and everyone stayed silent.

Trent's eye's filled with tears as he witnessed his true love, Gwen walking down the steps in a red and black lacy dress. She came to Trent and helped him up.

"Gwen?" was all that came out of his a gaped mouth. "Are you….." he couldn't get the words out, but we all knew what he was asking.

"Yes, I'm alive Trent." She said smiling. She closed Trent's still open mouth in a quick kiss and smiled sweetly. The she quickly slapped him across the face. "That's for killing someone and putting us at risk." She said stern but loving tone. Like a mother reprehending her child. He just smiled and picked her up in a spinning hug.

"I thought you were dead." He said with tears sliding down his cheeks.

"Reunions are nice and all but we have a problem." Chuck said. "The Elders know. They'll be coming soon." He said.

"Great, just great." Duncan sighed.

"Well lets get to planning." Gwen said walking back upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Trent asked grabbing her wrist.

"To change. The dress is lovely but I can't stay in it." Gwen said with a laugh.

"I'm not leaving your side." Trent said picking Gwen up bridal style. I got a quick vision and laughed to myself.

"Ok everyone out. Lets leave them alone for a little." I said pushing everyone out.

"Why should we?" Duncan said, he knew but he wanted us to say it.

"The guy thought she was dead but she's alive. What would you do?" I said successfully getting them out. But now after my scene the vision changed. Oh well. I didn't mean to ruin everything.

O0o0o0o0o0

Trent's POV

I though I was dead. I must be. My dead beloved was walking down the steps in the same outfit I dressed her in. She looked like a dark angle to me. I carried her upstairs and everyone had an idea what was going on, but I don't care. I made it back to the room I prepared for her as her death room. I thought before it made a nice honeymoon sweet but couldn't use it that way. But now, well she's alive now.

I laid her on the red silk sheets covered with black lace and used my fire abilities to re-light all the candles in a single swoop. I gently slid my fingers down her neck feeling her pulse. Just a few moments ago there was nothing there. Still and lifeless, but now she's alive now and I just cant believe it.

I kissed her neck gently and she gasped silently. I made my way up her neck to her cheek. I pulled back and looked at her. "I cant believe your alive." I said. She smiled and kissed me softly on my lips. "I never thought I'd ever kiss you again." I said returning the kiss.

"Trent, we can't." She whispered threw the contact.

"Why not? Maria kicked everyone out." I whispered nuzzling her neck gently.

"No I mean. The Elders, they are coming for us." She said using her abilities to push me off her gently. "If we don't act fast..." she said but I cut her off.

"They won't hurt us. No one will. So don't worry." I said.

"It's not us I'm worried about. They might come for our family or friends." She said getting up. She ripped off all the extra fabric underneath the dress that made it puffy. Now it fell limp on her body but longer than it was. She grabbed the ends and ripped it to her knees.

Then she used the extra fabric to make the strapless top into a halter. Then she turned to me. "Ok let's go to the others. We need to prepare." I was disappointed but there is a time and a place for everything. I grabbed her hand and we made it down the steps to the outside deck. But when we made it outside they were all gone with nothing but a trail of blood as evidence. "What happened?" Gwen asked with her jaw dropped.

"I don't know. But we better find them." I said holding her hand firmly. I looked at her and gave her a nod of the head. She tightened her grip on my hand and we ran off as fast as we could into the forest following the sent and the trail or blood. Odd though, it didn't smell like any of our friends or anyone we knew.

**AN: I'm sooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo sorry I haven't update in sooooo long. BUT I did. I hate to say this might be the shortest of the 3 books. I'm trying ti lengthen it which is why the updates are far apart. Give my tiny brain a chance. I'm working on it. I have an ending set up I'm just working on how to get there. Any idea's you guys have? Plz tell me they are appreciated. BTW Thanks for your support and your patience. **


	4. Chapter 4 Visitors

Gwen's POV

We were worried. We didn't hear anything and now all of our friends are missing and all that's left is a trail of blood to help us out. "Well let's follow it." Trent said. I took his hand in mine and we raced off following the bloody trail. It smelled familiar to me. But I couldn't place my finger on it.

We ran deeper into the forest as we came to a small clearing. We stopped there and saw the scene as it unfolded. Chuck had a sharpened stake above a girl on the floor. I've never met her before. She had long brown hair with clip on color extensions, glowing red eyes, a KISS t-shirt and black jeans. But what really caught my eye was the blood all over her face and hands.

"Don't kill her." Mari yelled. She was looking over a bloody Geoff. Bridgett had his head in her lap as tears strolled down her face.

"Why not? Look what she did to him. She can't be trusted." He said ready to stake the small vampire at any second.

"She's innocent. She doesn't know what she was doing. She was abandon. She doesn't know how to feed properly and thought she was doing ok." Maria explained. Chuck dropped the stake but picked the girl up not wanting to set her free.

"What's going on?" I spoke up. Everyone turned around not knowing we were here.

"Gwen, come quickly. Heal Geoff, he's going to die." Maria said, not helping Bridgett in anyway. I ran to him and put my hands on his chest, just like I did with Trent when he was dyeing and my hands began to glow a faint golden color. Soon Geoff's eyes opened and Bridgett grabbed him in a huge bear hug.

"Ok now can someone tell me what's going on?" I asked as the newly reunited couple began to furiously make out.

Maria got up and walked to the vampire girl. "There, there. It's ok." She said taking out a handkerchief and wiping her bloody face. "But you cant feed off humans. It's savage." Maria said slightly scolding her. "Tell us your name and your story please." Maria said in a kind tone.

"I-I'm Liddy. I am 14 and was turned 5 years ago." She said.

"5 years? And you've been feeding like this?" Maria asked.

"There is no other way." She said.

"Who is your creator?" She asked Liddy.

"I don't know. I woke up like this. I had to learn everything on my own." She said slightly crying.

"Not anymore. We'll take care of you." She smiled. Then she gave Liddy and hug and all seemed fine. "But no more feeding on humans." She said once more in a stern tone.

"And I ask again. What the hell happened?" I said with anger rising in my voice.

"We were standing there and suddenly this young girl came and tackled Geoff and dragged him off. We followed and saw her trying to drain him." Maria explained.

"Well I saw it was a vampire place. And there were humans around. I thought they were for food." Liddy explained herself.

"These humans are our friends. Not food." Maria said.

"Let's get back to the cabin and come up with a plan for the Elders." Chuck said.

"This is if Gwen and Trent don't need it anymore." Duncan said with a wiggle of his eye brow. I blushed slightly and Trent just snickered. As we all began to walk to the cabin we heard a rustling in the trees. We looked up to see another vampire swarming down on us. She pushed Maria away and grabbed Liddy in a protective way. The vampire girl began hissing making the humans back up, the wolfs take form and growl, but the vampires had no change.

"And who are you?" Maria asking in her motherly tone again. The girl vampires turned to face her. Her long black hair, reaching her knees, swishing with her movements, she also had on a black t-shirt with a ripped black skirt over dark blue jeans.

"None of your business." She hissed backing away from Maria. Everyone else just watched as Maria carefully approached the girls.

"We won't hurt you." She reassured. She touched her shoulder making her flinch and Liddy lunged to Maria but the other vampire girl held her back. "Please tell us." Maria said.

"I'm Kate. This is Liddy. We're best friends and we were made this way. We've been tormented and are just trying to survive." She said threw clenched teeth trying to break free from Maria's grasp.

"Tormented? By who?" Chuck chimed in.

"Your kind." She spat. "We're their test subjects. And we're not going back." She said and getting in a defensive position and Liddy followed.

"Wait, who?" Maria said.

"Your stupid council. You think they are so nice and kind. Bull shit." She hissed.

"You mean our council did this to you guys?" Maria asked in a disgusted face.

"We've already said too much." Kate said grabbing Liddy's hand. Before they could run off Maria grabbed them.

"Let us help you." She said.

"We don't trust you." Liddy said.

"It's us, or you'll be killed soon." Maria said. It's true, if not by the council but someone.

"We were made to kill. Humans, shorten the population." Kate said playing with her hair. "I don't mind telling you everything." She said with a smile.

"Everyone go home. Humans, we don't want you in this anymore. It's too dangerous and doesn't involve you. Go home, and never speak of this." Maria said authoritively. "Wolfs, stay clear from danger but stay close, mind the forest?" she asked as the pack shook their wolf heads 'no' "Duncan, Gwen and Trent, find a safe place to stay but do not go home." Maria said. "Chuck and I will take Kate and Liddy with us." Maria said wrapping her arms around the girls shoulders. "No everyone go." She said and everyone despite but Duncan Trent and me.

"Now what? Where do we go?" He asked annoyed.

"We? Don't you mean you? Gwen and I have a cabin a few feet from here." Trent said grabbing my hand.

"Cool, I'm crashing." He declared.

"No way. It's my cabin and I decide who stays and who goes." Trent said slightly angry.

"Dude just say it. You want me gone so you can be alone with her." Duncan said raising his eye brows. Trent looked ready to kill him. It was the whole lead vampire thing taking place. 2 guys and 1 girl, and everyone wants control.

"I want you out so Trent and I can be alone." I spoke up. Both guys turned to look at me. "What? I nearly died. Cant I have some TLC with my man?" I asked slightly annoyed. Trent grinned from ear to ear as Duncan smirked and ran off after the wolf pack. I knew he was going after Courtney. I'm shocked she's okay with sleeping in wolf form.

Trent turned around and smirked at me. "What?" I asked giggling slightly. He just stood there and raised an eye brow making his smirk larger. I couldn't help but giggle and blush at his gaze. "Are you just going to stand there, or are we heading back to the cabin?" I asked.

"That depends. Why are you in suck a hurry to get back?" he asked. I could feel the blood rushing to my face and Trent caught on to it. He chuckled at me and I decided that instead of letting him get to me, I'll just run back with out him. With a chuckle of my own I turned around and sped back to the cabin. But I didn't make it inside.

Trent glomped me right in front of the small house and showed no singes of letting go. "Why in such a rush? We have time." He purred in my ears sending a shiver down my spine. Then he nipped my ear lobe gently making me bite my lower lip to refrain from making any noise. I opened my closed eyes and saw the drained body still dangling from the tree.

"Trent. We should take care of that." I said nudging to the body. Trent moved his attention from me to the body.

"Hmmm, go inside and get ready. I'll take care of it." He purred in my ear.

"Ready? For what?" I asked half annoyed and half flirty. It might be what I'm implying but I'm still a lady and Trent will not start treating me like a piece of meat.

"For bed if you want. Unless you want something more." He said nuzzling my neck.

"You got 10 minutes. Take care of it, properly, and I'll think about it." I said breaking free from Trent's grasp.

"I only need 5." He said and zoomed off in a great speed with the body. I giggled to myself and ran inside the cabin waiting for Trent to return.

AN: DONE. Finally. Its been slow I haven't had much inspiration for this story but I have ideas for others coming out of my wazoo. Okay sorry it was a long wait. But tell me. Should I write the next 'scene' or skip it like I did before in book 2. Let me know.


	5. Chapter 5 Love

**AN: Ok before I start, I wana say a few things. This chapter ****will**** contain adult material due to fan demand. If you do not want to read it you can skip this chapter. You won't miss anything I promise. ALSO I have something interesting to tell you. While looking back on book 1 and 2 I caught something. A mistake I made that no one caught yet. It isn't a grammar mistake, there's lots of that, and this is a PLOT mistake. I was surprised no one brought it up. So here's the deal. If you find it, or another I messed up on, then I'll give you an OC in this story (a character.) Interested? Just tell me in a review or PM what I did wrong. **

No POV (AN: I'll be doing this a lot. I started to really like it. Just a warning)

Gwen quickly ran into the house and back into the room she woke up in. She examined herself in the mirror. Her skin was porcelain white, her eyes fierce and something about her screamed 'deadly'. She chuckled to herself and looked over her outfit just the torn dress. She wasn't sure if it would survive, what was about to happen, and she couldn't face everyone tomorrow in Trent's shirt. It's bad enough everyone knows it'll happen, she doesn't want to walk around with dressed showing proof they were right.

So she undid her dress and put it to the side. She looked herself over again in the mirror and suddenly felt self conscience. She stood there, with nothing on her and covered herself by crossing her arms over herself. She wondered if the old couple that lived here had something for her to wear but she could sense Trent's presence near by. She wouldn't have time to look for something.

But she decided to try anyway. She quickly ran to the room next to search for something. She could sense that Trent was only a short jog away and quickly torn the room apart. She quickly put on a white dress she found and quickly looked in the mirror. It was a short white dress that came to her knees and it looked way to innocent for her taste. She quickly went back to the room Trent had prepared as her tomb and he was already there waiting for her.

He looked her over quickly and raised an eye brow. "White?" he asked.

"It was all I could find." She shrugged walking into the room.

"What's wrong with the black and red one I got?" he asked with a smug look on his face.

"Nothing. But I couldn't have you tear it up and leave me nude tomorrow." She said sitting on the edge of the bed. Trent quickly was in front of her with his hands at either side of her and his face inches from her face.

"And that's a bad thing?" he asked. Inching closer to her.

"In my book, walking around a bunch of other people, and guys, completely nude or in a skimpy dress is." She said. Only then did Trent realize that she would be completely exposed to others, and not just him.

"I guess your right. I'll take you shopping for new clothes tomorrow." He said leaning closer on her.

"Why not today?" she teased trying to keep herself hosted up on her hands.

"To busy today." He said pinning her and leaning closer to her. A blush rose across her cheeks and Trent leaned in closer to her. She expected him to kiss her and continue what she stopped before. But he just stared at her.

"Trent?" she asked in a whisper. He held her in a huggy manor and breathed into her neck.

"I still cant believe your alive." He said holding her tighter. Gwen was about to interrupt

when she heard slight sobs. She hadn't realized how much she had hurt him when he thought she was dead. Gwen decided to let him hold her and she threw her arms around him ad enjoyed the embrace.

Trent's sobs started to become more relaxed. He started to move off her slightly, just to look her in the eyes. His were a radiant emerald green, moist and full of love, sorry, and something more.

He smiled at her and came closer to her, his lips just inches from hers. Gwen's breathing picked up and her blush returned to her face. It's not like she's never been this close to Trent. She'd been intimate before. It's just; she knows that with what life going to throw at them, they might die at any moment. And she thinks that next time she dies, she won't be coming back.

Trent brushed his lips on Gwen's making her whimper. Trent's always been gentle and romantic, but now he's being even gentler as if she would break with any sudden movements. He finally gently pressed his lips to her in a sweet chase passionate kiss. He slowly licked her lower lip pleading for entry.

Gwen slowly opened her mouth and Trent took full advantage and let his tough explore her mouth. Gwen moaned slightly as Trent's tongue massaged her's encouraging her to 'fight back'. But as soon as she started to react he pulled away from her. Gwen opened her eyes to see what was going on, and Trent was just moving her to the middle of the bed to make everything more comfortable.

He returned to kiss her lips gently. So he began to peck her lips multiple times as he started to pull down her dress but ended up ripping it in two. Gwen's blush roared into a raging blush as he started to kiss her jaw line and working his way down. Gwen ripped his shirt off and throw the torn fabric to the floor as Trent continues to kiss her neck making small noises pass her lips.

His lips burned with passion as they touched her skin. He moved down her neck kissing, nipping gently, and suckling on areas making his way down. Gwen laid back and bit her lower lip to keep from making too much noise. But Trent would have none of that. He wondered quickly if being gentler would turn into louder moans, or if he turned up the heat. He looked up at his lover in adornment. Not too long ago he thought she was dead, that he'd never be able to see, hear, or hold her again. He wants to be as gentle as possible. Gentler than the first time.

An innocent smirk came on his face as he devised way to show her just how much he loved her. Gwen looked at her boyfriend in wonder as to why he stopped and saw the smirk that just made her already flushed face turned a deeper red. "W-what is it?" she asked nervous for the responses.

"Just thinking bout how I am going to make love to you." He whispered in a husky tone before kissing her passionately on her lips. When he removed his lips from hers she was completely flushed. "I'm surprised a vampire can get so red." He commented brushing her hair from her face.

"Hate to sound impatient. But, oh god Trent will you just hurry up." She said looking away in shame.

"Am I making my princess impatient?" he asked in a teasing tone.

"Very." She said wrapping her arms around his neck. "Very." She said in a slow seductive tone, inches from his lips, teasing him as he's been teasing her.

"Then I guess I should stop making you suffer." He said before kissing her fully. His tongue took total control of her mouth claiming dominances with out even giving Gwen a fighting chance. She moaned in the kiss, just encouraging Trent to continue.

His hands roamed her body, feeling every aspect of her, not leaving a single place untouched, only making her moan louder. She tried so hard to keep quiet but she couldn't help herself. His hands against her skin made her feel like electricity.

"Oh god Trent please." She begged. With a low throated giggle he moved his hand lower to her thighs. Gwen bit her lower lip to muffle the cry of want.

"Oh no. If you want it, you need to tell me." He said tracing invisible patters on her inner thighs. She let out a whimper but that wouldn't satisfy him one bit. "That's not enough." He said taking control of her completely.

"T-Trent. Please." She begged. He kissed her gently as he slowly entered his finger into her womanhood, causing her to scream in pure pleasure. Trent's length twitched at the sound, he wanted to head more. Much more. He started moving his finger in and out of her in a quick pace making Gwen grab onto the sheets so tight as if dear life depended on it. She screamed as her breath became fast and ragged. Her muscles became tight and moist.

"T-Tr-Trent. Ah!!!!" she cried as she faced her first orgasm. She let out one last loud scream as she came, coating Trent's hand with her juices. She was shaking from her orgasm. Trent watched her, pleased in his accomplishment. He positioned himself before her, waiting for her to come down from her high.

Gwen finally relaxed and looked at Trent with a flushed expression. "Enjoy yourself?" He asked with a smirk. All Gwen could do was nod her head to respond. Trent's smile grew and he kissed her gently on her lips. "We're not done yet." He said as he gently placed himself outside of her, teasing her. Gwen yelped at the feel of him and her breathing began to pick up. "Just say the word and I'm-" he said but was cut off when Gwen bucked herself forward forcing him inside her. The two vampire lovers let out a groan of pleasure at the sudden contact.

Trent looked down at Gwen with a surprised look. "Doesn't it hurt?" he asked a little worried.

"N-no. I'm not a virgin anymore." She said with a small laugh.

"I just thought it would be like that a lot." He said with a weak smile.

"If it was, less woman would have sex." Gwen said laughing. Then she wrapped her legs around Trent's hips bringing him closer. "Thank god for that." She said with her eyes filling with lust. The only thing Trent needed to see that meant this would not be the last time.

"All right then." He said with a victory smile. He started to move inside her slowly making her arch her back, wanting more. He still wanted this to last as long as he could and he had no intention of speeding up just yet. So he kept his pace for a while.

"T-Trent PLEASE." She begged in a loud tone.

"Please what?" he asked in a teasing tone. He knew exactly what she wanted. He wanted it as well. He just loved hearing her beg for it.

"Fast. Please, go faster." She pleaded grabbing more of the silk red sheets beneath her.

"As you wish." He said before kissing her check. He stopped completely and looked at her. Her face drenched with sweat, her checks flushed red matching the sheets below her, her eyes shut tight, her knuckles white from gripping the sheets too tight. She gave out a disappointed whimper and opened her eyes to meet Trent's. He smirked at her before kissing her gently. "Your as beautiful as ever." He said. Gwen looked at him with a soft innocent expression. She was nothing like the tough vampire he knew. In this state she was innocent and gentle and at him whims.

He then started moving again in a quicker pace. The sudden movement sent a spike of shock and pleasure run through Gwen. She through her head back, and arched her back as a scream of pleaser passed her lips. This reaction only made Trent more excited and encouraged him to go at a faster pace. Doing such only intensified what Gwen was feeling and as her panting and moaning just got harder and louder, Trent just went faster.

Gwen felt a pressure building up and her inner walls tighten against Trent. "T-Trent, ………… I'm – I – I'm gona…" she moaned but could not finish her sentence. She came dramatically as Trent thrust into her. As she started to come down he continued to thrust himself until he came. It wasn't long until he did. It just took a few more and he came and collapsed next to his vampire lover. They laid next to each other and tried to control their breathing. Soon they both clamed down and Trent kissed Gwen passionately.

"I love you." He said as he took his lips off her, for just a second then went back to her lips. Gwen willingly kissed her back and pulled away just for a second to also tell Trent that she loved him. Trent took Gwen and laid her on top of him, her head rested on his chest. Gwen snuggled into his chest and fell asleep. Trent smiled down at her and fell asleep as well.


	6. Chapter 6 Proposals

Trent started to flutter his eyes open. He looked down but Gwen was not laying on his chest but on the side of him. He wrapped his arm around her and nuzzled her neck. She giggled and turned to face him. "Good morning." She smiled. He kissed her lips quickly and smiled at her.

"Morning." He could not help but kiss her again. But she pulled away from him. She swung her legs over the bed and stretched making the red sheets fall off her small pale body. She stood up and walked to the red dress. She slipped it on and looked at Trent who was still laying on his side, his had supporting his head up, watching her.

"Aren't you going to get dressed?" she asked.

"I would. BUT someone torn all my clothes last night." He said raising an eye brow to her. "I should just walk around like this." He said laughing.

"Yeah." Gwen said rolling her eyes and left the room. Trent rolled to his back and stared at the burned out candle. Red wax spilled on the floor and the wick black as coal. Gwen then walked in with a handful of jeans and t-shirts. She was wearing blue jeans and the top half of the dress.

"I'm so happy I stole the dress." He said looking at her. She threw the clothes at him and sat on the bed.

"I took what I could. I don't know what'll fit." She said messing with her hair in her fingers.

"It's cool." He said slipping a t-shirt on. Then some jeans and he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her neck and nuzzled her. "I love you." He said She blushed slightly at the comment. Trent through himself on his back, bringing her down with him. She let out a squeal of laughter and turned herself so she could face him. "Gwen?" he asked looking deep into her eyes.

"Yes?" she said smiling at him.

"Will you marry me?" he asked. Gwen's eyes widened and her jaw dropped slightly.

"W-what?" she asked.

"Marry me." He said smiling at her.

"Seriously" she asked pushing her hair behind her ear and looking at her vampire boyfriend in shock.

"Yeah. I love you more than anything. I don't have a ring, but I'll get one. What do you say?" he asked anxious for her response. Gwen sat up, tars whelming up in her eyes and Trent started to get worried. "You don't have to say yes. I'm cool just being your boyfriend." He lied. He wanted to be so much more. The only boy in her life for ever.

"Trent. I, I," she said when they heard a noise downstairs. Gwen and Trent looked at each other and both ran down the steps to find who was there.


	7. Bonus Chapter

AN: Hey everyone guess what? On FanfFic I am a year old. *party* and it's all thanks to you guys. If it wasn't for your support and motivation I would be nowhere. So here is a bonus story. It's Maria's history. Oh and if you are thinking of skipping, I don't recommend it because there is something's that retain to the main plot.

Rose's POV

I always hated my younger sister Jenny. She had long blond hair like our mother, big blue eyes, and flawless skin. Me? I had black hair, like my father, pale as a ghost, and unattractive eyes. She was 12 and looked 16, I was 15 and looked like a widow. I was older, I was to marry first, I was to have a child first, ME!!! But that slut ruined my life in ways you can't begin to imagine.

I still remember the day it started. It was a nice sunny day where we lived. It was so long ago, I can't remember where exactly that was. My brothers were packing the carriage with the harvest and my sister and I were walking down the fallow land.

"Rose, my dearest sister, may I tell the something?" Jenny asked in complete innocence.

"Of course sweet Jenny." I replied smiling to her.

"You must swear on grandfather's grave you shall not tell a soul. Not even mother and father." She warned me.

"Jenny, what is it that I can not speak of?" I asked worried for my sister.

"Swear and I will tell you." She said.

"I swear, not come on. Speak." I said. Little Jenny, 13 now, smiled and looked at me.

"I met a man. And he is so kind, and gentle, and we're in love." She said spinning and smiling brightly.

"That's it?" I asked laughing.

"Not even half." She continued laughing. "He's…" she said before looking around. We were completely isolated but she felt a need to be sure. "He's a vampire." She whispered low.

All time stopped. The bright smile once painted on my sisters face fell to the floor. Nothing moved. The birds didn't chirp, the wind didn't blow, nothing. Utter silence.

"Your shouldn't say such things child." I said hoping, praying she was joking. "The town might think you mad, or hang you or worse." I said, not that I cared. Jenny pouted.

"You think I'm making this up. Well I assure you I am not." She said firmly.

"For your sake you better be. Now stop it." I shot to her. She then pulled her sleeves up to revile a wound on her wrist. I stepped forward and grabbed her arm and examined her. Two puncher wholes, stained in her blood.

"He made them this morning. He didn't have time to heal me." She explained. I looked my sister dead on the eyes as she continued. "He loves me. He would never hurt me. And I feed him in a display of my feelings." She said before pulling her arm from me. I was still frozen from shock. "When I turn 16, we will marry, have children and live together. Forever." She said. I did the only sensible thing I could. I slapped her across her face.

"IDIOT. Do you hear yourself? Marring a vampire? You are dealing with the devil Jenny. Not a human. He will kill you." I snapped.

"IF HE WANTED TO KILL ME THEN HE WOULD HAVE DONE IT ALREADY." She yelled at me.

"Why are you telling me this?" I cried.

"Because. I need your help." She said holding my hands. "This is all very confusing and complicated but trust me. He means no harm. And I want you to meet him." she said.

"So he can kill me?" I asked.

"So he can meet you. And have trust in my family." She explained before kissing my check. "But please sister, speak of this to no one." She begged.

"I will keep quiet. But if he ever harms you again, I shall have the town stake him." I said before walking off.

I knew then and there this was a bad idea. But the idea of my sister leaving me forever, or dyeing by a devil beast, well, that's pleasing.

That night he came to us. My sister opened her bedroom window and sat on her bed and I sat across from her. I was in my night gown, and she was dressed in a picnic outfit. We stayed silent until a man came in through the window. He had long black hair, fierce red eyes, and milk white skin. My sister sighed with joy as he entered, but I froze in fear. It wasn't his features that scared me, but the two fangs that hung from his lips.

"Mathew this is my sister Rose." Jenny introduced. The devil looked at me and smiled, his fangs suddenly hidden.

"How do you do?" he asked bowing to us. I was shocked a thing like this could be so tame. He swept my sister off her feet and took her into the night. And he did this every night, and I always waited for her safe return.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It has been 3 years. I am married now to a family friend and have a son, and I am expecting another soon. And my sister is engaged to his bother. My family did not accept Mathew, unknowing of his vampireness, and my sister would have none of it. But she needs to learn to grow up.

I tucked my child in and walked down the hall to my room. Then I hear a knock at the door. I walk there quickly and my sister burst inside. Tear staining her face, black cloak following her and she slammed the door shut, her back facing me.

"Jenny, what is wrong dear?" I asked. She turned around to show me something I did not expect. Her stomach swollen and larger than mine. "Jenny, what…. What's going on?" I asked.

"Mathew. I wanted to me with him. So he told me if I bared his child, we'd be inseparable. But now, his leaders are angered and want me dead." She cried. "But worst of all." She said holding her stomach. "I think it's time for the baby to be born. Please Rose, help me." She begged.

I held her hand and tired to calm her down, but my door swung open again. This time dark figures standing outside and Jenny began screaming.

"Stay back. They can not have my baby." She wailed to then. I can hear my son crying now from the noise but the next thing I remember, darkness.

O0o0o0o0o0o0

I try to forget the events of that day. My sister dyeing, my family being murdered, and now all I have is my sister's demon child. And worse? I am forced to care for it. FOREVER. They turned me into a vampire to raise this thing. I hate it. Hate it so much. Its name is Maria, the name my sister called it when it was still in her womb. Now it's my niece and I must raise her.

Maria's POV

Life with my aunt wasn't easy, especially with what I was. I was a normal, healthy human girl, with a few added bonuses. Like I had dreams of the future and had a taste for rare meats. My aunt said it's because I have vampire in my blood, but who knows. Well know one did, until I turned 16 and stopped aging.

It's 1987 and I still look 16, but I don't crave blood, or need it. My visions slowed from every night to one in a blue moon and my aunt, more annoyed. "This could be a revelation" the vampires doctors and professors said when they saw me. I truly was a new creature, all the good things of being a vampire, minus all the negatives. Beautiful, strong, forever young, what more could a person want?

Well I was attending a special vampire college within our convent and I was, shockingly, an outcast. The others all hated me. They said I look, smell and act like a human, that I don't belong here. But as long as my blood says I am a vampire, I do.

I remember when I first met he man that is my husband now. He was first my literature teacher. He did always look at me differently during class. And one day, the day before summer break he asked me to stay after class.

I stood before his desk and he just looked at me. "Maria, what are you?" he asked. "I smell a human, but I can also find the smallest hint of vampire in you" he said.

"Both I guess. No one really knows what I am." I stated. He smiled at me and I melted there and then. He was so beautiful, not that other vampires weren't but this man was different.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Over 300." I lied. I was more around mid 200. Then again you lose track.

"May I ask you something?" he asked.

"Certainly." I said my heat beating faster as his smile grew. He got up from his seat behind his desk and made his way to me. He stood, in front of me, leaving almost no room and he leaned in. I was in so much shock I couldn't react. He gently planted his lips on mine and I think my heart exploded.

"Was that alright?" he asked as he moved away. I could only nod in response. "Would you like me to do it again?" he asked. Again I answered with a nod. He chuckled and leaned forward. This time he snaked his arm behind my back and held me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his head and tried to remain calm. Ever since that moment, we have been dating. And since it was a vampire school, it was okay for teachers and students to have relationships.

A few months later I started feeling ill. I was losing my glow, the light in my eyes, and could barely move. I lay in my door room bed gasping for breath as the vampire doctors tried to help me. They said my vampire half was trying to become a full vampire, but my human half wouldn't let that happen. They said I would only survive if I was turned now. But my aunt refused to. She wanted me to die. But Chuck would have none of that. He stormed in after dark and bit my neck making me his.

After I learned to control my powers, which came back at me with a vengeance, life become normal. Chuck and I married and got jobs in the vampire community. I never thought back to the days of my mother or father but there was a few questions always gnawing at the back of my head.

Why were they so cruel to my aunt and sweet to me?

If we mean no harm, why are we unknown to the world?

And, what do they want with the chosen children?

Lastly, is there more convents out there?


	8. Chapter 6 Planning

The two made their way to the living room of the unfamiliar cabin to find Duncan stretched across the couch watching TV. "Bout time you guys woke up. You've been at it for hours." He complained in a mocking tone.

"It, it wasn't that long." Gwen said turning her head to hide her reddening checks.

"You guys came in around noon. I don't know how long you guys bull shited until I came in, but I did crash here around midnight and I could hear you two still at it. I went to sleep for three hours and when I woke up you two were STILL at it. Then it stopped, and three hours latter here you are. Even if you didn't start until I came in, that's still long as hell." He said sipping some substitute blood. Gwen quickly did the math in her head after checking the clock and realized she and Trent had been intimate for almost fourteen hours.

"Anyway Maria said she'd be here soon. We have to figure out what is going on exactly before we can do anything. The cabinets are also filled with sub blood so feel free to fill up." He said finishing off his bottle.

Gwen and Trent calmly made their way into the kitchen and reached for the bottled sub blood. Gwen had her back to Trent and was trying to clear her mind. She had a lot to think about and one of those things was the fact that Trent proposed to her and he would want answer.

"Gwen?" Trent asked as she unscrewed the cap to a bottle. Half of her wanted to ignore him, but she knew she couldn't do that. "Gwen, talk to me." He said right behind her.

"Yeah Trent." Gwen said turning around with a bright smile, trying to mask the conflict raging in her head.

"About what I said upstairs," He said rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Just, forget it happened. Okay?" he said with a weak smile.

"What? No. Trent, please understand okay." Gwen said grabbing his arms trying to explain herself.

"I do understand. It's way too early for that. I'm sorry. Forget it happened." He said trying to get away from her grip but Gwen wouldn't let him go.

"NO! Trent, it's not that I don't want to marry you. I do. It's just…"

"You do?" he interrupted. Gwen's face fell to the floor as her cheeks burned red.

"Yes." She answered softly. "But..."

"But what?" he asked.

"It's not the right time. There's a lot going on. We should be wondering about what to do to see the next sunrise. Not what color should our table clothes should be? Know what I'm saying?" Gwen pleaded.

"Yeah I understand that. But what I don't understand is why you didn't say yes." He replied.

"I JUST explained that." Gwen said annoyed. "No. I didn't want to say yes, because. It would be the only thing on my mind. And there's more important things I need to worry about." She explained.

"More important? What's more important?" he asked.

"Okay, maybe our life. Before I decide if I want to stay with you forever, I need to think of a way to LIVE with you forever." She clarified. Trent stopped and thought for a while. The he locked eyes with Gwen and spoke.

"Okay, straight answer now. Do you want to marry me?" he asked wrapping his arms around Gwen's waist.

"Yes. Just, not now. It's too…" Gwen answered but was cut off by Trent's lips on hers.

"That's all I needed." He smiled to her. Gwen smiled back and wrapped her arms around his neck. She nuzzled her nose against his and he chuckled at her. He started to move closer to kiss her when Duncan walked in and interrupted them.

"Hey love birds; we have to meet Maria soon." He said. Trent sighed and moved away from Gwen but still had his arm around her waist. "They will be here soon; she said they have something important to say. But I have no idea what." He finished lying on the couch.

"What do you mean? They want me dead." Trent said angry at the punk on _his _couch.

"They _wanted _you dead. You didn't kill as many people as you had planned. There might be a punishment, but it can't be too harsh." He said.

"They still want us. For what ever reason. If they didn't they would not have turned you and me then left us to fend for ourselves." Gwen said. Trent wrapped his arm around his fiancé's shoulders and pushed her closer to him.

"Yeah good point. Guess we just have to sit and wait." The punk said not caring in the least. "So when's the wedding?" he said with a raised eye brow.

"You should not be allowed to read minds." Gwen said blushing bright red and turning away from his glare.

"Why exactly don't you want to get married Gwen? You love him enough." He said. Gwen froze at the comment and felt Trent's glance move to her. "It's not my place, but she really doesn't want to marry you dude." He finished.

"SHUT UP!" Gwen shouted at him. But before the argument could even start Maria and the gang were at the front door ringing the bell.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So what do they even want with us?" Gwen said. Maria, Chuck, Liddy, Violet and the werewolf pack say comfortably in the living area all trying to find a solution to what might be a huge problem.

"I don't know." Maria said feeling defeated.

"They want to use you." Violet spoke up. "They know that the chosen children where always meant to rule, and bring either peace or war to vampires. Balance or dominance in the vampire, human relationship. Every covent is like a political party; they see and do things differently. That's why we need the chosens. But the chosens can easily be persuaded into thinking differently. The covents think that if they collect all the chosens, then their ways of life will be the only way." She explained.

"You seem to know a lot." Chuck said inspecting the small girl.

"My covent already has one. And created the other 2, maybe 3." Maria said. Everyone was still uncertain is Trent is or is not a chosen, but the caches of him being one where high.

"But is your covent the right choice? Do you realize your covent is the only one with vampires' that go insane? No other covent deals with that." Violet snapped.

"And yours is perfect? They turned two young girls and dropped them off in the forest." Duncan shot back.

"No mine is not the best, none are. There are positives and negatives to all of them. You guys need to choose though. But we need to find a way to spread the word if you guys wanting to chose out there safely so we don't get swindled." Violet said.

"Good idea, how do we do that?" Maria said.

"I am not sure. Covents usually don't convers with each others." Violet finished.

"Okay new mission. Find a way to spread our plan to all covents safely." Gwen said clapping her hands together.

"How do we do that? They wont come if they know the others will be there." Liddy said.

"But they will if they know just the chosen ones will." Chuck said

"We don't have a connection to ever covent" Trent said

"We do to at least 3. That's good enough." Maria said. She picked up her cell phone and began dialing numbers.

AN: I know you are tired of hearing how sorry I am but I have a reason why this took so long. My charger broke and I couldn't use my laptop. Then when it got fixed what do you know I lost the file. *head explodes* I gave up and started AGAIN when my mom found it on my external hard drive. So here you go. Sorry it took so long. Oh one more thing. Someone reviewed and caught a few mistakes I made with the plot and character names. Well here's the thing. I'm human and forgetful. I make mistakes. I'm sorry if it confuses you. If you are reading this PM please because I did have a reward for anyone who caught those kind if mistakes.


	9. Chapter 7 The Call

As Maria, Chuck and Violet began their conversations with each covent Gwen had made her way to the kitchen phone. She had gotten an idea on someone who can provide a 4th covent. She picked up the old fashion phone, the kind with the weir still attacked to the base, not proving her with freedom, and dialed the number she hoped she remembered by heart. It's been ages since she dialed it.

She waited patiently as it rung and rung and rung. Maybe it's the wrong number, maybe they won't pick up. Gwen thought but her paranoid thoughts were cut short with a groggy "Hello" on the other end.

"Hey, Connor its Gwen." She said into the phone.

"Oh hey, what's going on?" He asked.

"Okay there's some serious stuff going on and I need to talk to Yukki." I said

"We're done with it Gwen. We won't help.." he began

"I am not asking for you guys to fight. You don't even need to leave where you are. Just let me speak to her." I said clutching the phone wire. The line grew silent for a few minutes until she finally spoke into the phone.

"What is it Gwen?" she asked. She sounded tired and ill.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"What do you want?" she asked again.

"I need you to deliver a message. Call your covent and tell them the chosen children request a meeting with them." I said.

"What are you planning?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it. I don't want you and your baby in this." I said. I swore I heard a sob on the other end of the line. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing just, I got pretty sick and I don't know what to do." She cried. "I'm dyeing." She said before she broke down in tears, then some rustling came from the phone.

"We got to go." Connor said.

"There is a vampire doctor here and another vampire who could heal. Bringing her here would be a smart idea." I said.

"I'll consider it." He said before he hung up on me. I looked at the dead phone before I put it back on its base. I turned around to see Maria behind me.

"She will call and they will come. But if she doesn't make it here, she will die." Maria said.

"Just build up the stress huh?" I said slightly joking.

"Before things were bad. But not compared to the hell that's about to break lose. No more jokes, no more goofing off." She said before turning around to join the others. I looked at them all sitting together planning what our next move should be. All I could think of is how one simple mistake changed our lives. I don't know if we could ever live a normal life again, no we won't. Things will never be the same.

AN: Its been a while I know and blah blah excuses excuses. Just wana say I am not dead I will keep writing and I'm sorry for the name confusion. I'm only human.


	10. Chapter 8 Meeting

Gwen's POV

I walked back into the living room with everyone else with lots of questions on my mind. The covents coming, how this should be done, but right now….

"What do you mean Yukki will die?"

"Gwen," Maria sighed sitting next to her husband chuck. "Time for a lesson in vampire biology." She said with an empty smile. "Vampires are not created to reproduce. But it doesn't mean we can't." She began. I took a seat next to Trent and let him wrap his arm around me.

"For two vampires creating a child is difficult, But not impossible. Vampires were made to only continue threw bites. But we can through children. But to outer mate, is almost impossible." She sighed.

"But somehow, we are not sure though, some couples manage to." Chuck spoke up. "Before vampires, like Maria, didn't exist, but after some research as to why she survived, it's become more common." He said. "But still deadly."

"Before a vampire and anything else to mate leads to death. Except for these rare cases." She said.

"But don't think we're proud of it. We are trying to fix it. But we have such few, for lack of a better term, studies." He said.

"So vampires can mate, but others can't?" I asked.

"They CAN. It just will likely lead to death." Marian clarified.

"We are trying to fix it." Chuck said.

"Vampires love children we want as many as we can get…." Maria began.

"Then why don't you two have a child?" I asked. Maria looked as if her heart had been torn out. "Uhhh I'm sorry for asking." I said apologetic.

"No it's okay. Since I am half human we can't have children. I was pregnant at one point but…" she said as she looked away and Chuck wrapped his arm around her.

"There were difficulties. We could only save one." He said for her. The room grew silent and sad as Maria collected herself. "We figured wait until we have a cure for this and try again." He said hugging her tightly. "It will happen" he whispered to her softly. "Which is also why I want Yukki here." He said. "I want to save her and her child. If I can, it will open so many doors." He smiled.

"What makes her so different?" Trent asked. "Isn't she another victim?"

"Her mate is a werewolf, whose fertility levels are extremely high and rarely have troubled birth like vampires and humans. This is why she is a perfect candidate. Well to be fair, Courtney would be the best candidate being a female werewolf, but I'd rather not ask." He smiled with a slight laugh.

"Back to serious matters." Maria said peeling herself from Chucks embrace. "The covent leaders will be here soon. You guys have to decide what to do." Maria said.

"How bout an interview, and…" Trent began

"Sure lets interview vampires that want ultimate power and will stop at nothing to get it. Good call." Duncan said with a roll of his eyes.

"Let's see you think of something." Trent snarled at him.

"HEY! No time for fighting." I said breaking the raising tension. "We need a plan. And I think an interview is a good direction."

"But they won't co-operate." Maria said.

"We make them." Trent said. "If they want us they must listen to what we have to say. We'll interview them one at a time." He began when we heard a knock at the door. We turned to Maria whose eyes flashed from purple back to there color.

"Open it." She smiled. Noah opened the door and Connor came in carrying a frail weak girl. I didn't recognize her at first. But that frail weak girl is the once strong and powerful Yukki.

"You can help right?" he asked threw gasps of air.

"I will do everything I can." Chuck said walking to them. He slowly took the girl from his arms and to the couch to lay her down. She looked like a ghost of herself. Frail limbs, ghost white skin, messy tattered hair, and a large belly housing her unborn child. I remember being so excited when I figured it out, but if I knew this was her fate, maybe we could have started to save her earlier. She looked horrible.

"It's not as bad as it looks." Chuck said. "I will try all I can do. You guys think of a way to get the covents information. Leave so I can work." He said. We were all pushed outside by Maria except for Connor, but after a few pushes he finally followed the crowd.

"So any ideas how we do it?" Duncan asked leaning against a tree.

"Werewolf posy." Trent said. "Vampires are afraid of you guys, if we give them an ultimatum they'll comply." He smiled.

"What ultimatum?" Courtney asked.

"Co-operate of be werewolf chow." He said. "But we won't be serious of course."

"I could work." I said.

"Worth a shot." Duncan said. we turned to Connor who nodded in agreement and then Maria but she was back inside. Helping Chuck with Yukki no doubt.

"Okay Maria said they'll be here soon so lets get ready." I said.

"Okay, wolves to the forest." Connor said before jumping off he deck into his wolf form and everyone following.

"What do we do after we interview them?" I asked Trent.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." He said holding my hand.

An: Ok this has been done for a month now and no I didn't forget to update. I didn't update on purpose why? Because the only reviews I am getting are threats to update and things saying how much this is like Twilight. I really hate that, so if you are going to review, tell me what you think and don't just say "UPDATE!" that pisses me off.


	11. NOTICE

Hi guys it pains me to inform you I wont be updating for a while. Why? My word processor's free trail ran out and I need a product key to continue. This is the last day I can use it and I am using it to explain. I am so sorry. I will try to write in school or on google docs until i fix it. Thank you you putting up with me and my difficulties.


End file.
